


Divorced and Scared

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, National Women's Soccer League, Nervousness, Post-Divorce, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: It's been the worst year for Josie Lopez and it's only April. Her father died from a brain aneurysm shortly after the new year, she lost her brother in the Middle East two weeks after that and on top of that, after three years of marriage, the 27 year old is now divorced and has a crush on her teammate with the national team.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been the worst year for Josie Lopez and it's only April. Her father died from a brain aneurysm shortly after the new year, she lost her brother in the Middle East two weeks after that and on top of that, after three years of marriage, the 27 year old is now divorced and has a crush on her teammate with the national team. When she arrived at training camp in Frisco, Texas with the national team, she softly smiles and hugs her teammates.

“You doing ok?” Ashlyn asked her.

“I'm fine. Just glad to be with all of you.” Josie said, but Ashlyn knew she was lying.

“I'm going to get the truth out of you before the end of camp.”

“I know you will and I will tell you when I'm ready, ok?” Ashlyn nods and hugs her again. She and the goalkeeper became fast friends when Josie was a freshman and Ashlyn a senior at North Carolina.

“When the heck are we going to get you from Beantown?” Christen asked Josie.

“After I get Baby Rose acclimated with the team.” Josie said then hugs her.

“Oh right. Since Whit left the team, you're the new captain.” 

“I wish Tobs, Linds and Moe were here.”

“Us too.” After the welcome meeting, the team disperses to their rooms. Josie is sharing with Carli when the midfielder arrives in a few days from Manchester. The forward flops down on her bed sideways and sighs then rubs her face.

“Hey Joey. How's it going?” Kling asked as she, Kelley and Becky walk into the room.

“A damn mess.” Josie said then sits up.

“What's up?” Kelley asked as they sit on Carli's bed.

“I got divorced.”

“What?” They asked at the same time. She rubs her face and puts her hands together on her lap.

“I went into a loveless marriage and I wasn't happy. Neither was Rob, so shortly after the SheBelieves Cup, we made the decision to end the marriage. He's a good guy and neither one of us were invested in the marriage and it was finalized yesterday.”

“So, does this mean you're finally going to get the courage to ask you know who out?” Kling asked and Josie has a confused look on her face.

“Who?”

“Do we have to spell it out for you? We know that you have the hots for a certain teammate on this team.” Becky said.

“I don't have the hots for her. Are you nuts?”

“Joey, you stare at her legs in the locker room. We all thought we had to hose you down in Philly.” Josie rubs her face.

“I can't ask her out.”

“Why not?” Kelley asked.

“One, if we even got together, it would make everything awkward for everyone on the team and two, the only time I would see her would be with here with the national team since we play for different NWSL teams. It wouldn't be fair for me or for her.”

“Josie, what is stopping you from asking her out?” Becky softly asked as she sits next to the forward.

“That answer would be me. I'm the thing that's stopping myself from asking her out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas on who Josie has a crush on, but who do you think she has a crush on?


	2. Chapter 2

Josie walks into her hotel room a few days later and softly smiles when she sees her roommate relaxing on the bed.

“About time you got here.” Josie said then hugs Carli.

“How was training?” Carli asked as Josie grabs her stuff to jump into the shower.

“It was good. Hot, but good. I'm going to jump into the shower.”

“You need it.”

“Oh ha ha.” Fifteen minutes later, Josie, now freshly showered and wearing her pajamas, she sits on her bed.

“How's Manchester?” Josie asked as she puts her phone on the charger.

“It's good. When are we going to get you out of Boston and to Houston?”

“It's like all of you want me out of Boston for some reason. Ash wants me in Orlando, Broon wants me in Kansas City, Kelley for Sky Blue.”

“Because we only get to see you either here or in Boston. What does Rob think?”

“Um...Rob and I got divorced right before the start of camp and I moved out shortly after the SheBelieves Cup.”

“What? Why am I just hearing about this?”

“You didn't know. It was a quiet and quick divorce after the SheBelieves Cup. He and I weren't in love and it was an amicable decision.”

“So, you're going to ask her out then?”

“Oh, not you too.” Josie softly said.

“I think everyone sees that you want to ask her out, but her.”

“I'm going to make things weird for the team, ok?”

“I know, but when was the last time you were truly happy?” Carli asked and Josie thinks about that question all night. As Carli sleeps, Josie posts an Instagram picture.

JoeyLopez9: Ok, so this may come as a shock to all of you as it did to my teammates when I told them, but Rob and I are divorced. We went into the marriage, already knowing that it was doomed to start and I should have called it off, but I wanted to see if it worked. I don't regret my time with him at all, but I just need to focus now on my soccer career. Who knows, maybe I'll find love again

Not even five minutes later, ESPN and SI published the posts.

“Oh come on. She won't do it?” Pinoe asked Kling at breakfast the day of the first match against Russia.

“Shh! Keep your voice down. I think she needs time for herself since she is a newly divorced woman.” Kling softly said.

“True. God, poor Josie. I thought she was happy with Rob?”

“We all thought so, but I guess she's a better actress than we realized. There's Josie.” They look over and they see Josie smiling as she talks to their teammate.

“She's only happy when they're talking or when she sees her either in person or a picture of her.” Kelley said, finally joining in on the conversation.

“Oh hey Kel. When did you get here?” Kling asked, forgetting that Kelley was sitting with them.

“I've been here for a while.” They see Josie sitting with Becky and Carli to talk about what to do against the Russians.

“Their star player is a forward. If we can defender her when we have the ball or not, there is no way she's to get anywhere near the goal.” Josie said then takes a bite of her egg whites.

“I agree.” Becky said.

“What are you suggesting for us to score?” Carli asked Josie as the forward takes a sip of her fruit smoothie.

“We use every weapon available in the starting eleven. Which means everyone has to step up their game. I know they're ranked almost thirtieth, but it's still an opponent.” Josie said.

Inside the locker room, Josie puts on her number nine jersey and sees her crush putting on her jersey as well. She looks away and quietly sighs then puts on her jacket.

“We really need to get them together.” Kelley whispered to Becky.

“How?”

“I got an idea.”

“Oh no. I don't like it when you get an idea. Keep me out of it.”

After the win and the team arrives at the hotel, Josie gets a text that a teammate is in trouble and goes to see if she's ok. She walks into the room and looks around when the door closes.

“Hey! Let me out!” Josie said.

“Josie?” She turns around.

“I thought you were hurt.” The forward said as they hug.

“I thought you were hurt too. Let me guess? This has Kelley's name written all over it.”

“More than likely. But you're ok?”

“I'm fine. You?”

“I'm ok.” They look at each other and Josie takes a step back from her.

“I'm going to kill Kelley when we get out of here.” Josie said as she tries the doorknob, but it's locked.

“And we have no service in here.” Josie places her forehead against the door and sighs.

“This is not how I wanted to be locked in a room with you.” Josie softly said.

“What?” Josie sighs, realizing she spoke out loud then looks at her teammate. She feels her heat pounding in her chest, but she knows that it was time to talk to her.

“I think it's time we talked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's either Ali (who only thinks of Ashlyn as a friend), Christen, Alex or could be someone else


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of who the mystery crush is

“Is everything ok? You've been acting funny around me for a while.” Ali said and Josie rubs her face and sighs.

“I um...this is not easy for me to say, but --” The door gets unlocked and they look at Becky, who is standing at the now open door.

“There you guys are. And I interrupted.” Becky said.

“Remind me to kill Kelley for this.” Josie said then walks away and Becky looks at Ali.

“What is going on?”

“She should tell you herself. Anyway, it's almost curfew and we're leaving tomorrow for Houston. How long are you going to keep this facade up?”

“A while. I like to see her squirm and it's really cute.” Ali said with a smile. She knew that Josie has a crush on her and she wasn't going to tell the forward that she's been in love with her since the moment they met. At least not yet.

Carli looks over when Josie walks into the room and looks at her watch.

“Cutting it close.” Carli said.

“Kelley locked myself and Krieger in a room together and we couldn't get out and there was no service.” Josie said as she grabs her pajamas.

“Did you tell Ali?”

“I almost did, but Becky opened the door.” Josie said from the bathroom with the door cracked open. Her phone vibrates and she looks at it.

From Broon:  
I am so sorry for interrupting you

From Joey:  
It's fine. Gives me more time to think  
about what I'm going to say to her

“Josie?” Carli asked and Josie walks out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I said that I'm heading for bed since we're leaving tomorrow for Houston.”

On the flight to Houston, Josie looks out the window and quietly sighs then feels someone sitting next to her. She looks over and sees the brown eyes that she has a crush on.

“You wanna be roommates in Houston?” Ali softly asked.

“Sure.” Josie said as a smile tries to break through.

“And I'm really sorry about you and Rob. To be honest, I didn't like the guy.” Josie tilts her head to the side and looks at her.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you looked really happy, but you probably weren't.” The forward straightens her head and quietly sighs.

“No. Hey, we got about twenty minutes left on the flight. You wanna watch an episode of 'Fuller House'?”

“Sure.” Josie pulls out her tablet, hooks it up to the plane WiFi and they watch 'Fuller House'. During the episode, Ali places her head on Josie's shoulder and Josie places her cheek against her head. Kelley sees them and looks at Becky and Kling.

“No. Not another one of your bright ideas.” Becky softly said when she sees the look on Kelley's face.

“But --”

“We saved you because Josie wanted to kill you for doing that.” Kling softly said and Kelley sighs.

“Fine.”

“Besides, they need to figure it out on their own. Not having you meddling into their love life.”

That night, Josie is looking through her e-mail on her laptop as Ali is in the shower. The forward is looking at a picture of her and Ali from a trip they took together in 2012 in Germany after the London Olympics when the forward surprised her.

“What do you want to do?” Ali asked after she walks out of the bathroom in just a towel around her body. Josie looks over and swallows a lump in her throat.

“I'm sorry, what?” Josie softly asked.

“What do you want to do?” Ali repeated as she gets her pajamas.

“Oh um...we can continue watching 'Fuller House' or we can watch something else.” The forward feels the room getting hot.

“Let's watch something else.” Ali gets in the bed beside Josie and sees the picture up on the laptop.

“Oh I remember this trip. You came out to surprise me in Germany after the London Olympics before you went back to North Carolina and we played tourist in Frankfurt. Opening the door to my apartment and seeing you there made me smile.” Ali continued.

“Then when you came back from Germany for training camp in January...I had just started seeing Rob.” Josie softly said and Ali looks at her.

“What happened between you two?”

“We went into the marriage already doomed.”

“But why?”

“Because my heart belongs to someone else, but I can't have her.”

“Her?”

“I said too much. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Pick out a movie.” Josie walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Ali knew that she needed to tell her before the end of camp.

Becky looks at her phone and sees a text from Josie.

From Joey:  
She's now starting to get suspicious. What do I do?

From Broon:  
Tell her the truth. Honesty is the best policy, Joe

“I'm going to tell her the truth.” Josie softly said then washes her hands after flushing and heads to the room. They watch the movie and during the movie, Josie sees Ali sleeping. The forward closes her laptop and places it on Ali's bed. She turns off the light and lays down when the defender places her head on Josie's shoulder in her sleep. The forward turns her head and kisses the defender's forehead, not realizing that Ali's heart started beating faster.

Josie's alarm goes off the following morning and she wakes up to noticing that she's cuddling behind Ali. She hits the snooze and goes to get up, but her arm is under Ali's head. She looks to find a way to remove her arm, but she doesn't want to get up.

“Was that the alarm?” Ali sleepily asked.

“It was. We have weightlifting after breakfast.” Josie softly asked.

“No.” Ali groaned then turns around and hides her face into Josie's neck. The forward wraps her arms around the defender.

“Can we just hide out in here?” Ali softly asked.

“Jill will kill us if we're missing training.”

“Lets go losers! Breakfast!” Ashlyn said through the door.

“Remind me to kill her.” Ali softly said to Josie and the forward kisses her forehead.

“I'll be right there beside you.” They get up and head to breakfast in their pajamas.

“Did we wake you up, ladies?” Ashlyn smirked after they sit down at the table with their breakfast.

“No, you interrupted us.” Ali replied and Josie spits out her water.

“Really?” Ashlyn asked, hopeful that her two best friends finally got together.

“No. All we were doing was talking.” Josie said. Not to mention spooning and cuddling on the bed.

“Piggy back!” Dawn called out at training that afternoon and Josie jumps on Ali's back and the forward's heart is pounding in her chest, hoping the defender can't feel it.

Sunday evening, after the second win against Russia with Josie scoring a hat trick, Josie hugs Ashlyn first inside the airport before they go on their separate flights to go meet up with their club teams.

“I mean it Josie. Get traded to Orlando. We can kick ass there again like we did at North Carolina.” Ashlyn said.

“I'll think about it.” Josie said then looks at Ali and they tightly hug, both of them don't want to let go, but they have to. They look at each other and Josie takes a step back.

“I'll see you guys soon.” Josie softly said then walks to her gate, already kicking herself for never telling Ali about her crush on her. Or that Ashlyn never hounded her again for answers.

“Why didn't you tell her?” Ashlyn asked Ali.

“I don't know.”

“I swear to god, Joey, you are the biggest chicken on the team.” Kling said to Josie on Skype after the forward arrived at her apartment.

“What am I supposed to say to her? 'Oh Ali? I've been in love with you from the moment you joined the national team for the World Cup in 2011'. That would work out really well. Pfft. She doesn't feel the same way.”

“You could be wrong and you do realize that I have a match against Orlando on Saturday, right?”

“I know. I have a match against Kansas City on Sunday.”

“And did you hear yourself about thirty seconds ago?” Josie thinks for a minute then the realization hits her.

“Oh my god. I'm in love with her.”


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday before the match against FC Kansas City, Josie paces inside her hotel room while her roommate was in another room and she's wearing her Breakers Polo and khaki pants. She texted Ali that she needed to talk to her on Skype. When she hears the familiar ringtone, the forward sighs.

“This is it.” Josie softly said then answers the call to see Ali smiling, making her smile.

“Hey.” Josie said.

“Hey. I just got to my hotel room. What's up?” Josie tilts her head.

“Hotel room? Where are you?”

“I'm here in Kansas City.” Ashlyn appears next to Ali.

“So am I.” Ashlyn said and Josie softly smiles.

“Yay.” Josie looks at her watch.

“Damn it. I gotta go round up the team for the bus. Looks like our talk has to wait until later.” Josie said.

“Ok. Good luck and I'm rooting for you.” Ali said, making Josie's heart beat faster.

“Thanks. I'll see you guys later.” They wave and Josie ends the call.

Not even twenty minutes into the match, Josie gets a yellow card. She looks at her coach with her arms out.

“I didn't even do anything.” Josie said.

“The ref has a vendetta against you.” Rose said.

“More than likely. If she misses it, boot it to me. I'll be at center circle.”

“You got it, Cap.” The teams wait outside the box as Sydney goes to take the penalty kick while Josie waits near the center circle.

“What's Joey doing?” Ashlyn asked.

“She knows what she's doing.” Ali said. Sydney misses the shot and Rose boots the ball and Josie goes after it. She gets by the waiting goalkeeper and taps the ball into the goal for the first goal of the game. As the match continues in the second half, Josie has the ball when she gets tackled. Badly. The Kansas City player is issued an automatic red card and Rose helps Josie up. The captain of the Breakers shakes out her leg and is limping.

“You got it Joey?” Josie gives the thumbs up to shoot the penalty kick. She sets the ball down and steps back.

“Top left.” Ali whispered, knowing where Josie was going to kick the ball. And she was right. Josie hops on her uninjured leg to the sideline after handing the captain's armband off and Rose helps her with another rookie for the team, Morgan Andrews. The trainer helps Josie to behind the bench and puts ice and plastic wrap around her injured ankle that swelled up from the heat and is already bruising.

Josie lays on her bed in the hotel room with her right ankle wrapped up with ice when the door opens. She looks over and sees Ali walking into the room.

“How's the ankle?” Ali asked as she looks at it.

“Hurts and swollen. At least we got the win.”

“With your quick thinking on the missed penalty kick. What did you want to talk to me about Joe?” Josie sits up and Ali sits on the bed and Josie places her head in Ali's lap.

“Ali, I...I'm in love. With you.” Josie closes her eyes and covers her face so she doesn't see her teammate's reaction.

“Was that hard to admit?” Josie looks at her.

“You knew?” Ali nods.

“I have a confession to make as well. I've been in love with you since the day we met, but I didn't say anything because you were married and --”

“Kriegs, shut up and kiss me.” Ali smiles and tenderly kisses her.

“I got an idea on how to keep us between us. You in?” Josie asked

“Absolutely.”

The following day, Josie gets her ankle checked out at the hospital in Boston to make sure that there wasn't too much damage.

“You are very lucky that you didn't break any bones or tear any ligaments in your foot or your ankle after that tackle. You do have a bone bruise on the heel and the ankle joint. And it's badly sprained.” He said.

“Should I sit out this upcoming match?” Josie asked.

“It is my opinion that you don't be cleared for training or matches for one week.” She nods.

“Let's get you fitted for an ankle boot and I don't want you putting weight on your ankle for a week.”

“How bad?” Ali asked on Skype.

“I have to sit out the home opener.” Josie said as she is icing her ankle on the couch.

“Aw. I'm sorry.”

“It's ok. She's suspended two matches and the league is reviewing if it was intentional or not.”

“If it was?”

“She maybe suspended longer. I wish you were here.” Josie softly said.

“I wish you would get traded so we can be together.”

“I have to be in Florida anyway. My high school reunion is Saturday night.”

“Come to the match then the reunion.”

“Well, I need a date and I was hoping to take my girlfriend.” Ali slowly smiles.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, you might know her. She played in Germany and when she talks in German, it's sexy as hell and a major turn on for me.”

“And when you speak Spanish, it turns me on.” Ali said in German.

“Aye dos mios.” Josie softly said.

“When do you fly in?”

“Tomorrow.”

“I swear, I thought Mom was going to jump into the television to strangle the player.” Josie's sister, Marisa, said the following day after Josie flew in from Boston. Much to their surprise.

“I'm ok. I have to stay in the boot until Monday then hopefully, I'll be cleared for training again.” Josie said as their mother walks into the living room.

“Almost all of my girls are here.” She said.

“You heard from Santana?” Josie asked then takes a sip of her tea.

“She's in New York with Brittany. You should see them since you live in Boston.”

“Boston is five hours away from New York, Mom.”

“Still, she's your sister.”

“Who is also a pain in the ass or a massive pain. Can't decide on which one.” Marisa said.

“How about both?” Josie suggested.

“Good choice.” The doorbell rings and Marisa goes over and opens the door.

“Hi. Is Josie here?” Ali asked.

“Hey Josie? Someone's here for you.” Marisa said. Josie crutches over to Ali and they sit on the swing.

“I can't believe you're here in Florida.” Ali softly said to Josie, who's hand is on her thigh and stroking her leg with her thumb.

“Me either. And you met one of my little sister's.” Josie sees a car pull up and she sighs.

“And here comes the other one.” Josie removes her hand from Ali's leg as they hear someone talking in Spanish. She stops and looks at Josie.

“And you're here.”

“Nice to see you too Santana. I see New York is still standing.”

“Hi Josie!”

“Hey Britt.”

“Where's Rob? Ran away with a cheerleader?” Santana asked.

“Santana, I am divorced and have been for a few months. I went into a loveless marriage. Not everyone has that fairy tale ending. If you had bothered to pick up the damn phone, you would have known.” Ali looks at Josie.

“Josie, I'm --”

“Save it. I have to be somewhere.” Ali and Josie get up and the defender opens the car door and Josie gets in. Ali drives to the park and turns off the car then looks at Josie.

“Baby? Are you ok?” Ali softly asked.

“Santana knows how to get under my skin very quickly.” Ali removes their seatbelts and she sits in Josie's lap.

“After my dad and brother died, she and I keep fighting. I tried to make amends and her wife has tried to get us to stop fighting, but...” Ali wipes away her tear.

“I can't stay at the house tonight.”

“Then you're going to stay with me. I hate seeing you like this and I wanna be close to you.” Josie tenderly kisses her. That night, Ali lays between Josie's legs on the couch and they are tenderly kissing. The defender sits up and the forward places her hands on Ali's bare thighs since the defender is wearing shorts and a tank top.

“How about you and I go lay down in my bed and have a good old fashion make out session?” Ali suggested.

“Yes ma'am.” They get up and Ali looks at her.

“It's only ten steps.” Josie said and Ali crosses her arms. The forward sighs, grabs her crutches and mutters under her breath in Spanish as she crutches to Ali's room, making a smile break out on the defender's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made or make any mistakes throughout the story, please point them out to me and I will try to correct them


	5. Chapter 5

Josie looks at her childhood home and quietly sighs. She's in the city for training camp before going to Europe. Ali looks at her girlfriend and knows that with her being the second oldest child, after her brother, her mother is going to accept her for who she is.

“It's ok.” Ali softly said.

“Can you...can you stay here? I need to do this alone.” Josie said then looks at her.

“Of course baby.” The forward kisses the back of her hand then heads up to the house. She walks into the house and hears clanking from the kitchen.

“Mom?” Josie asked.

“Kitchen sweetie.” She takes a deep breath then walks into the kitchen and stops in her tracks.

“Uncle Rob. What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting your mother. Hey, the family is going to the match tomorrow.” He said after he hugs her.

“Yay.” Josie notices the messed up clothes then realizes why he's there.

“Oh my god. I am going to go.” Josie said then starts to walk away.

“Josie --”

“Mom, can you just grieve a little bit more instead of being screwed by his brother? How long has this been going on? Days, weeks, months? God forbid me for saying this, but have you been cheating on Dad with him?” Her mother doesn't say anything.

“I don't want you guys at my soccer match tomorrow.” Josie walks out of the house and gets into Ali's car.

“What happened?” Ali asked as she drives.

“I didn't tell her about us because I found out that she's been sleeping with my Uncle before my Dad died. I don't know if fairy tale endings exists anymore.”

That night, Josie lays on her bed in the hotel room as she thinks about her life and realizes that for the first time...she does want to get married again and she wants to be with Ali. She reaches over and sends a text.

From Josie:  
Are you still awake?

She waits a few minutes and feels her phone vibrate.

From Ali:  
Yeah, hanging out with the defenders in Becky's room  
What's up?

From Josie:  
I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway about earlier.  
I was just blindsided at what I saw and found out

Instead of getting a text from her girlfriend, it's radio silence. She sighs and puts her phone onto the end table and rubs her face. Her phone vibrates and she looks at it.

From Ali:  
Call me

She presses the green button and puts the phone up to her ear.

“Hey.” Ali said in a somber tone and Josie is already feeling guilty.

“Hi. Al, I am really sorry.” Josie said.

“Are you? Because it sounds to me like you are thinking that our relationship is going to turn out horribly.” Josie rubs her face.

“Ali --”

“Maybe we should cool down before we say something we're going to regret.” The forward feels her heart breaking because she already hurt the woman that she loves.

“Ok.” Josie whispered then hangs up the phone. She puts it on the charger and quietly sighs. The door opens and Ashlyn walks into the room to get ready for bed.

“Joey? Are you ok?” Ashlyn softly asked and Josie shakes her head. She sits up as Ashlyn sits on the bed and the forward tells her everything.

“Honestly? I think you two need some time apart so you can get your head together.”

Josie knocks on the conference room door and Jill looks over.

“Josie. How can I help you?” Jill asked as Josie walks into the room.

“I um...I don't want to go to Europe.” Jill sits up in the chair, stunned to hear this from the forward.

“Everything alright? Because you haven't been yourself since two days ago.”

“I think I just need a small break from soccer right now. I've been going nonstop for ten years with this team and I need to see if someone like Christen or Lynn can fill in my shoes one day. Without me with the team.”

“I get it. You've been a vital part of this organization and you're the last one from the 2007 World Cup team still playing for this team. You're the youngest player to surpass 100 goals and 200 CAPs. Ok. I'll let the team know.”

“Thanks. I'm gonna head back to Boston.”

“I'll make sure Aaron has a ticket for you.” Josie nods and heads upstairs to her room to pack.

“Wait, what?” Carli asked, not believing what she had heard.

“Lopez asked to be left behind. She's been through a lot with this team and she needs a small break. Carli, you'll be captain for both matches.” Ashlyn looks at Ali, who is stunned.

“Did she leave already?” Kling asked.

“She did and she wanted to tell you all that this isn't permanent. You all have to remember that she's been part of this team since she was seventeen. She's been through a lot with this team, seeing teammates coming and going, but she's still here. Some of you even played with her in college and she knows when her body is saying take a break. So, with that, let's prepare for Sweden.”

Josie walks into her apartment in Boston and puts her suitcase in the living room, not going to unpack it just yet, and lays on the couch. She quietly sighs and rubs her face.

“I deserve to lose her because I'm an idiot.” She whispered. Her phone vibrates on the coffee table and she reaches over and looks at it and sees Ali calling her.

“Hey.” Josie somberly said.

“Joey, why didn't you tell me that you weren't coming to Europe?” Ali softly asked as she walks down the sidewalk and makes it to an apartment building and walks into the building as someone walks out.

“I just need a break. Why do you care?”

“Baby, just because we fought doesn't mean that I don't love you any less.” Ali find the apartment door she's looking for and knocks on it.

“Someone's here.” Josie said then gets up and opens the door and they both hang up their phones.

“Hi.” Ali softly said.

“Hi. You're supposed to be on the flight to Sweden.”

“Can you hear me out? That would be enough.” Josie nods and lets her into the apartment.

“I get why you're scared about fairy tale endings not happening, but you are my fairy tale ending. You are my...I'm not going to say prince because you're not a guy. But I knew the moment we met that we were meant for each other. You came out to surprise me in Germany after the London Olympics and that night was the best night of my life.” Josie remembers that night perfectly. They went out to dinner in Frankfurt, took a stroll near the river and Josie woke up spooned behind Ali.

“Then I dropped the bombshell that I was dating a football player the first day of camp.” Josie whispered. Ali takes her hands and looks into her eyes.

“This is our chance to get it right. I should have objected throughout your relationship with Rob, but I was naive and thought you were really happy with him. But after talking to Ash...you were only happy when we are together. I love you and I want to make it work.” Ali softly said.

“How come I was a jerk all throughout camp and you're the one making me feel better?”

“Because I know you. If you run, I'm going to be running beside you. I'm not going to let you fall without me.”

“Al?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.” They tenderly kiss then a fire starts to burn inside of them as they start taking off each others clothes and stumble to the bedroom.

“I don't want you to go.” Josie softly said as she kisses Ali inside the apartment a week later. The defender has to fly back to Florida and spent the entire time with Josie in Boston. Ali moans as the forward bites down on her neck, knowing that her girlfriend just left a mark.

“I'm going to see you very soon baby.” Ali said then moans again.

“Can't you get a later flight?” Ali looks at her then starts to unbuckle Josie's belt.

“Booyah.” Josie whispered then kisses her girlfriend as she lifts up her shirt. Ali wouldn't get on a flight until the following morning...while Josie was still asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Things have spiced up for Ali and Josie since their mini vacation in Boston together. If one person plays a match the day before the other, then they fly out to where they are playing and be there. But if they play on the same day, then they text each other good luck and talk all night either on the phone or on Skype. During one match, Josie holds her leg after the tackle against Orlando in Orlando. She bangs the ground with her fist then lays on her back as she continues to hold her leg. Rose holds out her hand and Josie takes it, along with Ashlyn's and stands up.

“You ok?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah.” Josie takes a step and winces then shakes out her leg. She bends down and rubs the back of her calf and fixes her socks.

“It's a penalty kick.” The ref said.

“I'll take it.” Josie said to Rose. They fist bump then Josie walks to the penalty circle and makes the penalty kick, but falls back down to the ground after feeling a snap with her lower leg and ankle.

“I'm done. I think I just broke my leg after that kick.” Josie said. Ali walks over to Josie and places her hand on her girlfriend's chest as the training staff puts a brace on Josie.

“You ok baby?” Ali asked her.

“Well, I think I broke my leg.” Josie said then looks at Ali.

“I'm going to be talking to that player who talked you. Nobody hurts my girlfriend like this.” Ali softly said.

“Hurricane Krieger. Remind me to not make you mad again.” They get Josie onto the gurney and sitting up. Josie tosses the arm band to the Boston goalkeeper.

“I'll be at the hospital after the match, ok?” Ali said and Josie nods. The defender kisses her forehead then Josie is wheeled off the pitch.

Ali pulls her teammate's arm in the locker room after the match and looks at her.

“You do not tackle like that!” Ali said to her with a hint of anger in her tone.

“Whoa, calm down. She's going to be ok.”

“She possibly broke her leg. Because of your tackle, she's done for the season. I'm going to let Ash and Tom deal with you because I need to make sure my girlfriend is ok.”

Ali, Ashlyn, Alex and Rose stand up when they see Josie crutching out of the room, but what was noticeable was her purple cast on her leg.

“How bad?” Ashlyn asked the doctor.

“We had to reset her ankle, tibia and fibula. She's done with the season. The cast will come off in six to eight weeks. I'll check in after the cast is off to see if she can finish out the national team season.” He said.

“Thanks Doc.” Josie said and they head out.

Ali puts a pillow underneath Josie's leg on the bed and fluffs up the pillow behind Josie's head.

“Babe, babe, babe. Stop and come here.” Josie said and Ali sits on the edge of the bed.

“If you will let me, I want to recover in Orlando. With you.” Josie softly said and Ali slowly smiles.

“Yes.”

JosieLopez9: Hanging out w/ my recovering buddy, alikrieger

The picture is Josie kissing Ali's temple with the defender's eyes closed and a warm smile on her face.

Josie sits in the suite for the Orlando home match and takes a sip of her Gatorade then sits back in the chair as she is wearing Ali's replica jersey. She places her hands on her head as she watches the match.

“You doing ok?” Servando asked her.

“Yeah. Except my leg is extremely itchy.” Josie said. After the match, Josie waits in the tunnel with her pass around her neck and slowly smiles when Ali walks over and they hug.

“Hey, I'm really glad you guys are together. You two deserve each other.” Alex said then hugs Josie.

“Thanks.” Josie said then hugs Ashlyn. The defender turns around and squats down.

“What are you doing?” Josie asked.

“Get on my back. You've been on your feet.” Josie wraps her arms and legs around her girlfriend and Ali stands up as Ashlyn has the crutches.

“You ok?” Josie asked Ali, who quietly moans.

“You are freaking turning me on.” Ali softly said to her.

“That was my plan all along.”

The following day, Josie is sitting in front of two grave markers and releases a shaky breath. As she remembers the laughter with her brother and her father, someone sits next to her on the ground. She looks over then looks at the grave markers again.

“It wasn't easy on my part for the affair.”

“Except she was your brother's wife.” Josie said then looks at her uncle again.

“I know. She was lonely because your father was always working at the hospital and we fell in love.”

“Uncle Rob, I don't want to talk about this with you, ok?”

“Ok.” They sit in silence for a few minutes.

“He was extremely proud of you.” Rob said to Josie.

“Dad or Alex?”

“Both, but mostly your father. Since you were his first daughter, he wanted to make sure that you got everything that you needed. You and Alex then Marisa and Santana when they came along.”

“I'm dating Ali Krieger.” He looks at her.

“Can't say that I'm surprised. You were always happier when she would be brought up.” He said and she slowly smiles.

“Like now.” He continued.

“I'm just scared that because there's one shoe, the other one is going to drop and it's not going to be pretty.”

Ali walks into the apartment and sees Josie relaxing on the couch. The defender places her keys onto the table and kisses her cheek.

“I asked Boston to release me.” Josie said and Ali looks at her.

“Why? You love playing for Boston.”

“Because, my amazing girlfriend, who I love and adore, I need to finish my soccer career where I started it. Here in Florida.”

“You're signing with Orlando?”

“Not until my leg heals. Or if I can play again.”

“Knowing you, you will be back on the pitch before you know it.” Josie looks at her then leans over and tenderly kisses her lips.

“Let me change then I'll join you, ok?” Josie nods, kisses her again then Ali walks to the bedroom.

“Hey babe?” Josie asked.

“Yeah.” Ali said from the bedroom as she puts on Josie's North Carolina shirt and her jeans.

“Does your family know we're together?”

And the other shoe drops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read chapter six yet, that is also a new chapter. I posted it early this morning

“What do you mean you didn't tell your family about you and Josie?” Ashlyn asked Ali, who rubs her face.

“What am I supposed to say to them? That I'm dating my teammate?”

“Ali, your parents are going to love you and you know that Kyle already supports you. So does the team. Both teams, actually.”

“I don't know. How am I supposed to tell Josie that my parents won't possibly support her and I together?” What neither one of them realized was that Josie was in the hallway outside the apartment.

While Ali was at training, Josie zips up her suitcase and her sister takes it.

“You sure that you should go back to Boston?” Marisa asked.

“Yeah. I need to pack up my apartment anyway.” Josie softly said. She leaves a letter on the table where the keys go then she and Marisa leave the apartment. Five minutes later, Ali arrives at the apartment after training and sees the envelope. She puts the keys down and picks up the envelope and opens it as she walks to the couch and sits down.

 _Ali,_  
_I had to go back to Boston to finalize some stuff. What you also don't know is that_  
_I was in the hallway when I heard you and Ashlyn talking. I just wish you told me_  
_the truth. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I do come back, you and I are_  
_going to have a talk. I love you and call me when you can._  
_Joey xoxo_

Marisa, Santana and Santana's male friends are moving Josie's stuff into a moving truck while Josie sits in the trunk of her SUV and eating a fruit salad.

“Easy! Those are my soccer memorabilia with a signed soccer ball from the 1999 World Cup team.” Josie said.

“You should be helping us, moron.” Santana said.

“I would if I could, Santana, but I have a broken leg and ankle.”

“Hey.” Josie looks up and swallows the piece of melon in her mouth.

“Rob. I didn't think you would show up.” Josie said.

“I heard you were here. Geez. I knew you were a good soccer player, but I didn't realize you were that good enough to break your leg.” He said when he sees the signed cast.

“And ankle.” He sits down next to her and steals a watermelon.

“Hey, get your own.”

“Sorry. How's Ali?” She looks at him.

“Don't give me that look. I knew that you were in love with her.” He said.

“Well, I may have lost her.” She softly said.

“Why?”

“She didn't tell her family about she and I being together.”

“Did you even tell your mother?”

“You mean after I walked in on her and my uncle? No way, but my uncle is supportive.” Josie's phone starts ringing and she answers the call.

“Hello?” Josie asked.

“ _Hey guys...I fell in love with my teammate and we're getting a house together in Florida.” Ali said._

“ _Finally! You and Ashlyn got your heads together.” Debbie said._

Rude. Josie thought to herself.

“ _It's not Ashlyn. It's...It's Josie.”_

“ _Finally! God, I thought Ashlyn and I were going to have to lock you two in a closet together.” Kyle said._

“Hello?” Josie asked a little louder and hears shuffling on the other end.

“Josie! How did --”

“Apparently you pocket dialed me. You didn't have to tell them.”

“I did. Because it was either tell them or lose you and I'm not going to lose you again.”

“Swoon.” Kyle said and Ali tosses her napkin at him then she gets up and walks to the backyard.

“So, a house?” Josie asked.

“I know it's a huge step and we can look when you get back. Or not, I mean, it's totally up to you.”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Just as soon as I tell my mother about us.”

“When will that be?”

“I...I don't know yet.”

Ali opens the door to her apartment and sees Josie standing there two days later.

“Hey.” Josie softly said.

“Hi.” Ali wraps her arms around Josie and the forward hugs her back.

“I would have picked you up from the airport.” Ali said as they are sitting on the couch.

“Actually, it was a girls trip back here with myself and my sisters.”

“Oh god, you didn't kill them, did you?”

“No, but I came close. But that drive was the first time in a long time all three of us got to talk. Like really talk. And they're supportive of us.”

“Baby, that's amazing.”

“Next time I run, you better be beside me like you said you were going to be.”

“I promise.” They look at each other then lean in and tenderly kiss for the first time in two weeks.

“I really want to rip your clothes off right now.” Josie whispered.

“I'll do the ripping. You rest.” Ali whispered back then kisses her again.

ORLPride: We have retained the rights to F Josie Lopez from Boston for college draft picks

“Joey?” Ali asked as she walks into the apartment and sees Josie on the phone.

“Hold on a sec. Hi Al. Just give me a minute.” Josie said then Ali kisses her cheek and walks to the bedroom.

“No, we'll see you soon...bye.” Josie hangs up the phone and sighs.

“Ali?” Josie asked.

“What's up baby?” Ali asked from the bedroom.

“My mother is coming over for dinner.” Wearing her Penn State shirt and jeans, Ali walks into the living room.

“She's coming?” Josie nods.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I don't know. She was really supportive when Santana married Brittany, but I'm the oldest daughter, who was married to a man. Your family is really supportive of us and I'm just nervous.” Ali rubs her thigh and looks at her, seeing the fear in her girlfriend's eyes.

“Ok, I see fear in your eyes and I want to take that away.”

“How? She's going to be here in...three hours. Can't exactly have sex since my stupid cast is in the way.”

“Quid pro quo, baby. You underestimate my amazing skill.” Ali seductively said then kisses her neck.

“As much as you are turning me on right now, I do need to shower and I can't exactly do that while in a cast.” Instead of a shower, Josie has a bath with her cast covered leg out of the tub. And Ali is also in the bath with her. The forward tenderly kisses her cheek as they interlace their fingers on the defender's thighs.

“What did you want to talk to me about before I told you about my mother?” Josie softly asked as she continues to kiss her cheek and temple.

“When did Orlando retain your rights?”

“Earlier today while you were at training. When the team found out that I was released of my contract, they traded two college draft picks for my rights since Boston still obtained them. Once the cast comes off, I'm going to be rehabbing as much as I can so I can be on the pitch for at least the last match for the US this year.”

“And I'm going to help you.” Ali softly said.

“Thank you.” They tenderly kiss then Ali reaches behind her to cup the back of her girlfriend's head to deepens the kiss.

Two hours later, wearing khaki shorts and her UNC t-shirt, Josie is chopping up the tomatoes for the salad as the lasagna is cooking in the oven.

“You sure you don't need my help again?” Ali asked.

“The oven is going to ding in twenty minutes and my mother loves to show up early for dinner's. No idea why.” Josie softly said. Ali puts down her wine glass and walks over to Josie then rubs her back.

“Your mother is going to support us.” Ali softly said.

“I hope so.” There's a knock on the door and Josie looks at her watch.

“It's probably her.”

“Ok. I'll go check.” They kiss then Ali walks over to the front door and opens it.

“Hi Mrs. Lopez. Come on in.” Josie takes a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing.” She whispered, already fearing the worst.

During the dinner, Josie and her mother are catching up with Ali joining in once in a while. The forward looks at the defender, who nods.

“Mom? I need to tell you something.” Josie said then wipes her mouth with her napkin.

“What's up?” Her mother asked.

“I'm just going to come out and say it. Ali and I are dating.” They hear a fork hitting the plate.

Uh oh. Josie thought with Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I am idiot. I completely forgot that Carli was part of the 2007 World Cup team, but for the sake of the story, she didn't join the team until after the World Cup tournament.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali puts away the dinner and dishes then turns out the lights and heads to the bedroom to see Josie with her arms crossed on the bed. The defender can feel the tension radiating off her girlfriend's body and is already starting to dislike her girlfriend's mother for treating Josie horribly after she told her mother that they were dating.

“Baby? Are you ok?” Ali softly asked as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“All we did was fall in love.” Josie whispered and feels the tears in her eyes. The defender strokes her thumb against the forward's thigh and already feels some of the tension leaving the body.

“I know.” 

“Babe, I need you to hold me.” That's all what Ali needed to hear from her. Ali climbs up behind her girlfriend and holds her as the forward sobs, making her heart break and fill with anger at the same time. She already knows how the team is going to feel.

Ashlyn feels the inside of her filling up with anger towards Josie's mother after Ali told her and Alex what happened on their flight to Houston for a match against the Dash.

“I don't get it. Her youngest sister is gay and married. Why does her mother have a problem with Josie being with you?” Alex asked.

“I have no idea. It took four hours to get Josie to settle down last night. I almost had to medicate her.” Ali said.

“Wait, if you're here, then who's with her?”

“She wanted to be alone, but she was coming around.”

“Mrs. Lopez is the coolest person on the planet. This isn't like her.”

“I know and I already am pissed off for allowing her to make those remarks about my girlfriend.”

“Are you kidding me?” Marisa asked Josie after her sister told her what happened.

“I wish I was. Also, she had an affair with Uncle Rob before Dad died.”

“Unbelievable. I didn't think Mom would sink this shallow. What was Ali's reaction?”

“She was pissed, but didn't want to say anything to make Mom more angry. Pretty much as soon as she was finished, Mom was out of here. I don't get it. Santana and Brittany are married and she's ok with that. But me dating Ali?”

“Hypocrisy. That's what it is. Does Santana know?”

“No, she's busy at Columbia and didn't want to fly down here with her wrath of fury.”

“Good thinking.”

When Ali arrived home after the match, she feels the tension inside the apartment. She puts her keys down and sees Josie and her mother in the living room. Along with Marisa, who walks over to Ali and pulls her into the kitchen.

“Ok, when I left, she had started coming around.” Ali softly said.

“My mother set Josie up on a date with a guy and Josie didn't take it too kindly at all.” Marisa softly said.

“That's it. I'm giving that woman a piece of my mind.” Ali walks over and stands in front of Josie.

“Ok, you know what, Mrs. Lopez? This is enough. Josie is 27 and can make up her own mind on who she can and cannot date. She was never in love with Rob.” Ali said to Josie's mother and Josie's mother starts talking in Spanish about how Ali is ruining her daughter's life.

“Basta!” Marisa called out and everyone stops talking.

“Mom, Josie has been in love with Ali from the moment they met, but was too scared to act on her feelings until she realized she couldn't hide it anymore. Rob even knew that she was in love with Ali and he's dating someone else and is really happy. I get that you had an affair on Dad, which by the way, Josie, thank you for giving me the heads up. Santana is happy and in love with Brittany and married her. Why can't you see that Josie is happy and in love with Ali? All they did was fall in love.” During Marisa's speech, Ali helps Josie to the couch and sits next to her.

“You know, I think both of you should go.” Josie said to her mother and sister. Her mother leaves with no questions asked then Marisa follows suit. The forward rubs her forehead and sighs then leans back into the couch and places her hand on Ali's thigh.

“She's not going to come around.” Josie softly said.

“Then it's her loss. I really hate seeing you like this.” Ali said as she scratches the back of her girlfriend's head.

“Should we do a joint interview?”

“About us and how we're together?” Josie nods and looks at her.

“I'm not going to put pressure on you to do it. I mean, there have been proactive pictures of us we posted of each other on our Instagram pages.”

“True.”

“Again, no pressure or anything and you know Julie would be really happy to do it since we both trust her.”

“I'm going to think about it, ok?” Josie nods.

“You hungry? I can order take out.”

“How about we go out instead? I know a great place in Coca Beach with the best seafood.”

“Oo, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Alexandra, will you go on a date with me?”

“Absolutely.” The forward leans over and tenderly kisses her a few times then they get up and get ready. Since clothing was limited for Josie, she opted for khaki shorts, a dress shirt and one Nike shoe.

“I'm going to have to buy new shoes once I'm out of the cast.” Josie softly said. She does a double take and slowly smiles when she sees Ali in a simple, strapless purple dress and black flats.

“You're going all out, aren't you?”

“Only for the prettiest girl in Florida.”

“Dork.” Ali whispered. They quickly kiss then head out. After dinner, they sit on a wall at the beach at sunset. The defender's chin is on Josie's shoulder as they watch the waves go in and out and their fingers are laced together.

“This has been the best date. Thank you baby.” Ali softly said.

“You're welcome.” The forward kisses her nose then they continue to watch the waves and both of them are thinking the same thing.

This is where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want to continue on with the story or go for a sequel. Also, best wishes to Amy Rodriguez (who I doubt is reading this) as she recovers from that nasty knee injury her first match back with FC Kansas City. Hopefully (which I also doubt) it's not too serious


	9. Chapter 9

Josie puts on her pajamas and puts her cast free leg back into the walking boot then walks into the bedroom as she is towel drying her hair and whistling. Ali is in North Carolina for an away match for Orlando.

“Ow. Ok, I really need to unpack the house.” Josie said to herself after kicking a box. She and Ali moved from their small one bedroom apartment to a three bedroom home near Alex and Servando. The forward unpacks the room and puts away the clothes in the closet and drawers.

Ali walks into the house the following day and puts her keys down, but wakes up when she sees the house unpacked. She looks around and slowly smiles.

“Hey.” Ali turns around and sees Josie at the bottom of the stairs in the defender's tank top and khaki shorts.

“You had free time on your hands.” Ali said as Josie puts her hands into her girlfriend's back pockets.

“The boxes seemed endless, but it had to be done.” The defender tenderly kisses her.

“Yes.” Ali said after they pull out of the kiss and Josie has a confused look on her face.

“For the interview.”

“Ok. Jill called me and wants me at camp as an assessment for my leg and ankle.”

“I knew you would be back.” Josie removes her hands and walks to the kitchen as Ali watches her.

“Baby?”

“It's nothing.” Josie said as she gets the ingredients for lunch.

“Josie, are you scared to know about when you can play again?” Ali asked and Josie nods then continues making lunch.

“Sweetie, it's ok to be scared about that. You went through a traumatic injury with a broken leg and ankle from a tackle, but kicking a penalty kick made it worse. If you even can't play the rest of the year with the national team, it's ok. Because you will be back in January.”

“A-Rod tore her ACL during the first match against us when I played for Boston. I broke my leg off a tackle. I shouldn't even have my leg.”

“What in the world has gotten into you?” Josie sighs.

“Maybe this cycle is my last one. Carli's retiring after the Olympics in Tokyo, you possibly are as well. I have been part of this team for ten years.”

“I get it. You have your first major injury and you're already questioning yourself. Let me ask you this. Who lead us to London and Rio in Olympic qualifying?”

“Me.”

“Who is a two-time FIFA Woman Player of the Year?”

“Me.”

“Who is my amazing girlfriend that I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?”

“Me. Ok, I see your point. I'm just scared that they're going to tell me that I can't play anymore. What am I going to do then?”

“We will get there if that happens. But you've been going to rehab and Mike is impressed on how far you have gotten from two weeks ago to now. Plus, you find out tomorrow if the boot can permanently come off.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kiss then Ali takes Josie's sandwich and walks into the living room.

“Hey!” Ali laughs then takes a bite of the sandwich.

“Alright ladies. Explain your – Holy mother of Mary! This place is gorgeous!” Kyle said after marching into the house like he owned it and not his sister and her girlfriend.

“You do realize that the doorbell works, right?” Josie said to Kyle then sits down next to Ali with her own sandwich.

“Eh, didn't want to use it. Ok, back to my point. I was – Where did you get this amazing painting?” Kyle asked as he looks at it.

“I bought it in Boston. You going to tell us why you're here in Orlando and not in San Diego?” Josie asked.

“Right, sorry. So, I'm at work as usual when one of the girls I do hair for mentioned the two of you and I read the article.”

“And what was in the said article?” Ali asked as Josie goes to take a sip of her water.

“Rob didn't file the divorce papers.” Josie spits out her drink.

“I'm sorry, what?” Kyle hands over the tablet and Josie reads it then gets up and calls her attorney in her office.

“If this is true, I'm not losing her.” Ali said then they hear Josie yelling in Spanish.

“Oh something tells me that this is true.” Josie walks out of the office.

“The article is not true. Someone wanted to get into my skin and they did.” Josie said with some anger in her tone.

“So, what happens now?” Ali asked as Josie sits next to her.

“If the magazine doesn't retract their article then my attorney will file a lawsuit for deformation.”

“Who would do this?”

“A number of people who either hate me, you, Rob, or even as homophobic people pretending to know me. Thank you for telling us in person, Kyle.” Josie said.

“You're welcome. Now, how about we have a makeover night?”

“Ok.” Ali said.

“There they are.” Carli said as Ali and Josie walk into the conference room for the first night of camp and the couple hug their teammates.

“How's your leg feeling?” Crystal asked Josie, who is boot free.

“It feels good. I'm just so glad to be out of the cast and boot.” Josie said.

The next day, Josie is getting an assessment on her healed leg by Dawn, Rick and Jill while Tony runs the training.

“This was the before when she did break her ankle and leg.” Rick said and shows the x-ray.

“Ouch.” Jill said.

“And here's the after.” The bones are back together and healed.

“How long have you been doing physical therapy?” Dawn asked Josie.

“Since I was put in the boot. Mostly just to get my muscles in my leg strong enough to where it's not really noticeable that one leg was bigger than the other.” Josie said.

“So tomorrow, we are in the weight room for the first training session. You and I will be working on getting the leg stronger then during the second training session, you'll be working with Tony on drills before we can have you start training with the team again. Towards the end of camp, we'll slowly put you into training with the team. That sound alright?”

“You're the boss.”

The next day, Josie is doing leg curls on her healed leg to get the calf muscle bigger when she feels weight on her back.

“Whoever you are, you have a bony butt.” Josie said.

“I do not!” Josie chuckles when she hears Christen.

“What's up Pressy?”

“We haven't hung out much since you broke your leg. How's everything going between you and Kriegy?” Josie looks around and sees Ali at the other side of the gym with Becky and Kelley.

“Squat down. I don't want her hearing this.” Christen gets down and sits on the floor.

“I know it's early in the relationship, but...”

“Oh my god. Are you going to propose?” Christen whispered and Josie nods and the young forward squeals in happiness.

“SHH! Keep it down.” Josie softly said then looks over and sees Ali raising an eyebrow at the duo.

“When?” Christen whispered.

“January. It'll be ten years since I met Ali.”

“She's going to be shocked.”

“I know. I already got permission from her father.”

“So, how's the battle with the magazine going?” Christen asked in her normal tone when she sees Ali near them.

“They retracted their statement. Again with a bony butt on my back.” Ali gasps.

“I do not have a bony butt.” Ali said.

“No, but it's cute.”

“Ok, I'm getting sick watching you two. I'll see you guys later.” Christen gets up and walks away and Josie continues with her workout.

“Why did Christen squeal like a little girl?” Ali asked her girlfriend, who sits up after her reps.

“I told her that Marisa's having a baby.”

“But she's not. Is she?”

“Ali, I told you three weeks ago that she was having a boy after a one night stand with some loser she met in grad school. Get with the program of my family.”

“Sorry. Just after the situation with your mother...”

“I know. Still wish she would come to her senses.”

“Maybe one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is winding down, but I may do a sequel for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

“Apparently, my Mom and my brother are taking me to the spa on our day off.” Ali said to Josie as they are at training camp for the start of the 2018 season.

“Oh, that's a shame. I had lunch planned out for us.” Josie said.

“How about dinner instead?”

“I'd like that. Go have fun and I'll see you later.” They kiss a few times before Kyle pulls them apart.

“Let's go. You can kiss each other later.” Kyle said and Josie mouths thank you to him and he nods. When he drives away, Josie looks at her watch.

“Six hours to get ready for the biggest night of my life.” Josie softly said then heads upstairs to get the team to help her.

“Excuse me, Ms. Krieger?” Ali looks over.

“This is for you from your girlfriend.” Ali takes the garment bag.

“Thank you.” Ali said then hangs it up and opens the bag.

“Oh my god. This is the dress that I was looking at with Josie two weeks ago.” Ali said as she holds the dress up to her body.

“This. Is. Gorgeous. Your girl knows amazing taste.” Kyle said then Ali reads the note.

 _Have fun with your mother and brother._  
_Wear this number tonight and a car will be waiting for you at six_  
_Josie xoxo_

 _PS Don't ask the driver where you're going_  
_Because he's been sworn to secrecy to not tell you_

“Ok, what the heck is going on?” Ali asked.

“Ali, we have no clue what is going on.” Her mother said and Ali huffs.

“I think we are all set.” Ashlyn said as Josie, wearing her North Carolina shirt and khaki shorts looks around then she looks at her watch.

“I got two hours to shower and change.” Josie said then they head inside. An hour later, wearing a dress shirt, and fitted jeans, Josie walks out of the hotel room with her hair in a bun.

“Good luck, Joey.” Kling said and they fist bump.

“Thanks. I'm gonna need it.” Josie feels around her pockets.

“Crap, where is it?”

“Josie.” Becky said then tosses her the ring box.

“Thank you. I forgot I had you hold onto this. I need to finish setting up before she gets here.”

“We'll be waiting in the dining hall.” Josie nods and heads out.

Josie sets up the flameless candles on the field and plugs in the twinkle lights then looks at her watch then heads to the front of the center and waits for Ali. She quickly looks at the box in her hand then hears a car and puts away the box into back pocket and slowly smiles then opens the back door to the car.

“M'lady.” Josie said and Ali, in the beautiful strapless dress, takes her hand and they walk away from the car.

“So, you have me get pampered all day, which I didn't mind at all, then you have a romantic picnic for me?” Ali asked as they sit down on the blanket.

“Well, I like spoiling you.” Josie hands her girlfriend a plastic wine glass of sparkling cider.

“To us.”

“To us.” Ali repeated and they clink glass then take a sip of the drink.

“Wish this was champagne.” Ali said.

“I still had to follow Dawn's rules. That woman is a hawk.” Ali giggles and Josie softly smiles. She reaches inside the picnic basket and her hands are shaking.

“Baby, what's the matter?”

“Huh? Nothing. Just nervous about the match coming up.” Ali has a confused look on her face.

“We don't have a match coming up.”

“We're playing against Ireland at the end of the month. Remember?”

“Josie, that was two seasons ago. Are you alright?”

“Ten years.” Josie said and Ali has a confused look on her face.

“Ten years what?”

“Today. Ten years ago today, I met you. And being the idiot that I am, I didn't act on my feelings for you earlier enough. But here we are, ten years later and we're finally together. And I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. Alexandra...” Josie gets onto one knee and opens the box and Ali gasps when she sees the ring and gets tears in her eyes.

“Babe, will you marry me?” Josie softly asked.

“Yes!” Josie slides the ring onto her left ring finger then tenderly kisses her for the first time as an engaged couple. The forward lays the defender onto the blanket and hovers over her as they kiss.

“GAH!” They said when they feel the sprinklers on them then Ali laughs.

“This is exactly like the day we met.” Ali said.

“Except this time I got the girl.” They smile then Josie kisses her again.

“The team is waiting for us.” Josie softly said. Ali sends a text to them then kisses her again.

“Right here?” Josie asked as Ali unbuckles her belt.

“Uh huh.”

“Kinky.” They kiss again.

_“Hi. I'm Josie Lopez.” Josie said to Ali at training camp in 2008._

_“Ali Krieger.” All it took was one look at each other to realize something._

_They fell in love with each other right there on the field. Then the sprinklers turn on at the wrong time._

_“Here.” Josie carefully wipes the water off of Ali's face and they get a look at each other and Josie feels her heart pounding. The defender also feels her heart pounding._

_“Thanks.” Ali softly said._

_“You're welcome.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly going to write a sequel to this one.


End file.
